formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Montréal Street Circuit
2017 Montreal ePrix I | lastrace = 2017 Montreal ePrix II | cityflag = MOT | natflag = CAN | fastestlap = 1:23.444 | natfld = FRA | fldriver = Nicolas Prost | qualifying = 1:22.344 | natqd = SWE | qdriver = Felix Rosenqvist | wins = 1 | natwd = BRA | wdriver = Lucas di Grassi}} The Montréal Street Circuit, also known as the Rue Viger E. Circuit, was a temporary street circuit located in Montreal, Canada, that twice hosted the Montreal ePrix, a round of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship. The Circuit would host the two final rounds of the 2016/17 season, before being forced off the calendar along with the Montreal ePrix after a change in the local government. Formula E History The Montreal ePrix was first proposed as a round of the 2016/17 season in the summer of 2016, and duly appeared on the season calendar.'From Hong Kong to New York: FIVE NEW CITIES FOR THIRD FORMULA E SEASON', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 02/07/2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/july/from-hong-kong-to-new-york/, (Accessed 02/07/2016) A mid-season alteration meant that the Montreal ePrix was subsequently swapped with the New York City E-Prix to serve as the season finale, with a lot of speculation about where the Montreal ePrix would be staged. Ultimately, the pre-race favourite, the pseudo-street circuit named the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, would be set aside by the FIA, citing major redevelopment works and the circuit's length, resulting in a new circuit being created.'Location revealed for Montreal ePrix', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 21/10/2016), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/october/location-revealed-for-montreal-eprix/, (Accessed 25/10/2016) Circuit History A more central location for the Montreal ePrix was picked, with a new circuit, initially dubbed the Rue Viger E. Circuit, created in the shadow of Maison Radio-Canada on Rue Viger E. The new circuit, officially named the Montréal Street Circuit, would run along the René Lévesque Boulevard, as well as the Rue Viger E., measuring 2.745 km (1.706 mi) in length. Sponsorship and funding for the circuit was announced as being sourced from local energy group Hydro-Québec. Unfortunately Hydro-Québec would not provide the necessary funds, and so the majority of the costs of operating the Montréal Street Circuit and its ePrix were footed by the local council. This, combined with local disruption, saw the promised 2018 Montreal ePrix cancelled after new Mayor Valerie Plante campaigned against it during the 2018 Montreal mayoral elections. Circuit Layout The lap opens with a long run from the start/finish line into turn one, a sharp right hander with the pit exit emerging on the exit of the kink afterwards. Turn two follows in the form of a 90 right, before a short blast to turn three, a 90 left, followed by an even shorter straight to the 90 right of turn four. A tight turn five corner then sees the cars sweep back away from the river bank, with a long continuous curve leading the cars past the eVillage and turn six. Turns six, seven and eight see the cars weave around the back of the eVillage, before carrying the cars to the turn nine/ten hairpin and back onto the Boulevard René-Lévesque E and the start/finish straight. That long run is broken up by a tight chicane featuring turns eleven, twelve, thirteen and fourteen, before a kink brings the field back onto to the start/finish line. The pit entry can be found on the exit of the kink. Records A full list of records for the are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of ePrix held at the : Race-by-Race Records The race-by-race records for the are outlined below: References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Circuits Category:Montreal ePrix